


The Spider's Lair

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-13
Updated: 2008-12-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder has to go to Sylar and ask for help.





	The Spider's Lair

Title: The Spider's Lair  
Author:  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 281  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder has to go to Sylar and ask for help.  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's Un-Themed #1/Sigh and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challenge Sylar is Necessary  
A/N:  This is another fic my beta made me keep drabble length.  I know it's only PG, but there's the possiblity of a sequel after Christmas that will be longer and most likely smut filled.  Many thanks to my wonderful beta [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) 

 

Mohinder let out a long sigh.He didn’t want to be here but everyone had been adamant.Staring at the door for a few minutes, he reluctantly knocked and wondered if he could just say the other man wasn’t home.It was possible, there was no guarantee that he was there.Just as he was turning to leave the door swung open.

 

“So, you finally decided to come to me for help, huh?”Sylar grinned at Mohinder, leaning against the door jamb.“Took you long enough.”

 

“Look, this wasn’t my idea.I’d rather not have anything to do with you,” Mohinder scowled, glancing up at the taller man.He hated that egotistical smirk and he wanted nothing more then to reach out and slap it off Sylar’s face.“But the others decided that…you were necessary for the plan to work.So I had no choice.”

 

“And do you agree with the terms of me coming and helping?”Sylar asked as he straightened up and touched Mohinder’s cheek softly, sliding his fingers down his neck and following his collar bone.Mohinder shivered.

 

“Yes!” he hissed, hating the fact that he even had to do this.

 

“The price has gone up.I’m not sure if I want to waste my time on a plan that has no chance of succeeding.”Sylar watched as Mohinder gaped at him.“What else do you have to offer?”

 

Mohinder just stared at Sylar and tried to think.“I…I don’t know.What more could you possibly want?”

 

Sylar just grinned at Mohinder, pulling him into the apartment.Mohinder felt a shiver run down his spine.Why did he suddenly feel like the fly stepping into the spider’s lair?


End file.
